


Markiplier/Reader: Be By your Side

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Chica is pure, F/M, One Shot, kinda fluffy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: You've hidden your attacks from Mark since the beginning of your relationship but finally, he finds you. It's going to be okay.





	Markiplier/Reader: Be By your Side

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to go through it alone, just remember that.

You and Mark had been dating for almost three years now and you two had been through a lot together. Rabid fans, threatening youtube comments, and even a so-called “fan” telling you in front of Mark, Sean, Ethan and the others that you were an std ridden slut that didn’t deserve to be with Mark...yeah, plenty of things had tried to pry into your relationship and wreck it. Luckily, after that “fan” had said that, tons of real fans came to your defense and told her she should be glad mark was a happy relationship. There was one thing that Mark didn’t really know about. Your anxiety attacks. They usually happened when he wasn’t around and when he came home, you had already picked up the pieces and put yourself together. It wasn’t a big deal. You thought that anyway. That morning, you felt a little off but you didn’t think anything of it. “Good morning,” Said the familiar voice of your boyfriend. “Morning Mark,” You said, stretching like a cat. One muscular arm was thrown over your waist and you felt him nuzzle your neck, making you squirm and laugh. “You know I’m ticklish. I know,” and he playfully pulled you against him, nuzzling you even more. Your and Mark’s laughs alerted Chica and she soon jumped on both of you. “Ah, Chica!” The fluffy golden dog sniffed you both excitedly.  
Both of you got ready for the day, though neither had much planned. It was your day off and Mark was taking time off youtube to spend more time with you. He was going to just run some errands and it would only be two hours at the most. Later that day, he got ready to leave for the errands. He pulled you into a hug and kissed you. “I’ll be back soon, babe. Don’t have too much fun with Chica while I’m gone,” he said with a laugh, and his eyes crinkled at the corners in the way you loved. He would most definitely get smile lines when he was older but somehow the thought made your chest warm. It would be lunch soon so you got to work in the kitchen, Chica following your every move. It always took so much longer to prepare and cook everything that it took to eat the damn meal. You shook your head with a smile.  
You leaned back against the counter and accidentally pushed a plate off of the counter. The harsh crash startled you thoroughly, much more than it should have, your heart pounding in your chest. “ Careful Chica,” You said pushing her away so her paws didn’t cut on the glass. You pushed the bigger pieces of the plate onto the dustpan. Your eyes began to burn and prickle and when you reached up and touched the tears, it hit you all at once. The tears were blurring your vision so you gave up on trying to clean up the glass and went to the bedroom. Sobs racked your body as you tried not to sink down into that familiar black hole. Your head shot up as you heard the front door open and close. “Y/n ?” came Mark’s voice. What was he doing back so soon? Sucking in a shuddering breath, you went to the bathroom and locked yourself inside. What would he think of you if he saw you like this? That only made you cry harder. To be sure, you knew it was the build-up of stress finally getting to you even if you’d had a good morning.  
He had come back due to there being an unexpected roadblock, that area would most likely be cut off for a while. Mark frowned as he saw the covered pan of food beginning to bubble over. He turned it off, moved it aside and saw the shattered plate. Where were you? He knelt down as Chica ran up to him whining and whimpering. “Y?N!” He shouted, starting to feel panic rising in his chest and he followed Chica as she ran to the bedroom and pawed the bathroom door. You tried to suppress your crying but he heard it. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He tried the door which was locked.  
“J-just give me….a minute, Mark.” You tried to keep your watery voice from cracking and took a deep breath. He slid down the door and pressed himself against it, trying to be as close to you as possible. “Y/n, please let me in. You shouldn’t be alone right now.” He said softly. You caught a glimpse of yourself in the bathroom mirror and saw your face, which you felt looked hideous from crying. Slowly, you reached up and unlocked the door, which Mark opened slowly. “Y/n, just breathe for me okay? Deep breaths,” he said. You nodded weakly and followed his instructions. “Is it okay if I touch you?” You nodded again and he carefully pulled you out of the bathroom and you wrapped your arms tightly around him. “It’s okay Y/n, I’ve got you,” He said softly. He lifted you up bridal style and moved onto the bed, you situated in his lap. Your fingers clenched into the fabric of his shirt. Chica jumped onto the bed, snuffling around. “Not now Chica,” Mark said but you didn’t mind. You rested your head on his shoulder, his muscular arms wrapped around you. You felt safe. Mark rested his chin on the top of your head. You both sat on the bed for over thirty minutes while you calmed down. “I’m sorry,” you said and you felt Mark shift underneath you. “For what? For making you worry.” Mark could not believe his ears. “ Y/n, I’m your boyfriend. I’m supposed to be concerned when I come home and find you crying, alright? I’m not going to run for the hills the second you need my support. You were there for me during the bad times. Now I’m here for you,” he said, his beautiful brown eyes so filled with love and sincerity, you almost started crying again. You laughed and it was one of those laughs that dislodged all the sadness you felt from your heart and it was like you could breathe again. Mark cupped your face and gently turned you towards him, gave you a chaste kiss on the lips. “ I love you, Y/n,” and before you could say it back, Chica pounced on both of you, and you erupted in laughter.


End file.
